


Until the Stars Fall Down

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff so much goddamn fluff, I meant to finish this months ago whoops, M/M, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a plan for his idea of popping the question. Surprisingly, even accounting for Night Vale, it goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the Stars Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> Way, way back, I wrote this, but never finished. Just now, I am finishing it. This was meant to be posted after episode 33, but I got into the fog that is a depressive episode.  
> I hope it lives up to everyone's standards, as it has been a long while since I've posted fluff. OH. Okay, in here, Cecil and Carlos have a dog. It's name is Xaejil, but its nickname is Spot.

Carlos waited months for this particular meteor shower, something special to share between him and Cecil. The Quadrantids were his personal favorite, a higher amount of meteors per hour than normal. The scientist made sure to get his shopping at the Ralph's done early. Walking into the ominous store was always a trip in and of itself, but it had to be done.

The store wasn't dark, but the filtered out sunlight was a less than ideal atmosphere. Making his way out of the vegetable aisle, he looked for meat. Dinner wouldn't be too extravagant, only rice and steak. Then a glass of wine or two before setting up on the roof. A padded mattress, half a dozen blankets and quilts, some pillows. No telescope, but waiting for the right moment to kiss him, right when the stars appeared to fall. His miniature fantasy ended when he heard a loud clang and felt a jolt. Jerking from his reverie, the scientist looked ahead to see who he hit.

It was taller than he, looming and mysterious, completely unknowable. His jaw dropped, a soft whining coming from his throat. An Erika stood there, wings covering most of its body. "I'm so sorry!" Carlos yelped, wishing to move away from it. Erika smiled serenely, nodding. "It is accepted, young one." A voice like bells. Not the deep throbbing sound, but a pretty peal. "Thank you," he murmured, trying not to run off. Politeness was of utmost importance in a situation like this. He nodded to the celestial being and wandered off to the packaged meats.

Returning home, he began putting away the regular groceries. Wheat-free pasta, rice, the vegetables. Everything in their place. Dog food in the pantry, hidden away from the prying eyes of Xaejil. Carlos wasn't sure what drew him to the canine, but he didn't regret it. Cecil had been overjoyed to see the ball of fluff when the scientist brought him home. He looked to check the time, only to find it was 4 PM, still three hours before dinner would need to be ready. Sighing heavily, the man began marinating the meat, not at all surprised when Xaejil whined and begged for a scrap. "Not today," he crooned. The dog only cocked his head, confused as to why he wasn't being given food.

Hands washed, dried. Carlos whistled to beckon the dog to the leash, deciding to take him for a walk while he waited. While the Dog Park was forbidden, they took laps around Mission Grove Park. Time seemed to flow much slower than usual. Or maybe it was just his perception playing tricks. Leading Xaejil, or Spot as Cecil had affectionately dubbed him, home, it was back to work.

Cooking never took very long. Only the rice seemed to take longer than usual. The smell made his mouth water, but there was still about half an hour before Cecil returned home. His voice, broadcasting over the airwaves, a fixed point in time. Importance. And then his sonorous tones were filling the apartment with his usual sign off. Calm. Collected. Without worry, even though StrexCorp was there, always watching. Sitting at the kitchen table, Carlos' leg bounced as he waited. Soon, the broadcaster would be home. Dinner served. Eaten. Dishes cleaned and put away. Carlos shook his head, clearing his mind of the future. His hand dug into his pocket to tap on a small box, a ring hidden within. The scientist had been carrying it around for the last week, waiting for the perfect moment. And it seemed completely perfect, underneath the stars.

The door opened and closed, Spot dancing and jumping on the reporter. "Hello to you, too, Xaejil. Carlos, what is that smell? You cooked?" Cecil clapped his hands, delighted at the surprise.

"That's not all. We're spending tonight stargazing on the roof. There's a meteor shower tonight. I have wine for us as well. Ran into one of the Erikas, quite literally. I hope they accepted my apology."

"Angels don't exist, Carlos, but I appreciate your cooking for me." The broadcaster grinned, pecking his lips. "Steak? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing. Just thought maybe we should have a heavier meal since I have plans for us tonight." Plopping down onto the chair, Cecil's smile grew wider, his hands fluttering above his eating utensils. "Merlot, good choice."

Eating seemed to take less time than usual. Maybe because he just wanted to get to the meteor shower, maybe because he wanted to hurry to ask once the stars appeared to fall from the sky. Carlos grabbed Cecil's hand to pull him up to the roof. 

"Oh! This is so neat!" Cecil looked back at Carlos, his smile wide and hopeful. He flopped on the mattress, tugging Carlos down with him. "Carlos, one of the stars fell! It's not going to hurt us, is it?! The last thing we need are malicious star beings roaming around our little town!"

Carlos looked over at his boyfriend, seeing him completely enraptured...it was sweet.

Over the next hour, the meteors per hour grew and grew, and it looked beautiful, the streaks of blue and white against the velvety blue of the sky.

"Hey, Cecil?"

"Hmm?" Cecil wore a wide grin.

Carlos pulled the small box from his pocket, lifting it sheepishly, looking away. "Will you...will you marry me?"

Cecil only stared at him. Not a word spilling from his lips. He looked almost dumbfounded, and then suddenly Carlos was being kissed quick and hard, hearing muffled, "Yes, yes, gods yes."

They didn't go back to the apartment that night, instead remaining outdoors until the dawn of the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Like cephalopods? I really like them. I also love fish and all things Night Vale. You can find me here [on my blog.](http://www.silent-novae.tumblr.com) I'm always up to talk!


End file.
